


Mine all mine

by caramelcat1738



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Ass Play, M/M, Possessive Sam, oblivious callen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcat1738/pseuds/caramelcat1738
Summary: Sam gets jealous and has to let a guy know who callen belongs to.





	

“Jesus Christs your an animal” Callen said as the two walked out the grocery store. Sam looked at his smirking partner as he stuffed the bags in the backseat of his car.   
“what I just didn't like the way he was looking at you” he said innocently as he sauntered to the other side of the car next to Callen.   
“so your solution was to grab my ass with enough force to crush a brick” G countered the smirk still on his lips as he stood up straight to face Sam.   
Although he would never admit it, G liked when Sam got all possessive and jealous. It was the first time in years he ever felt wanted, NEEDED by somebody. The first time he felt genuine love and affection from someone other than hetty... and getting his ass groped by his boyfriends strong hand while he stared down the man ,who was so busy staring at said ass he dropped his eggs, was a serious turn on.   
“i had to let him know that your ass is mine and mine only” Sam said opening the passenger door. He stopped suddenly as he caught a glance of the guy exiting the store in the rear view mirror. Sam scowled as he turned his head and began checking out Callen once more who was still fussing about the PDA in the store. He just doesn't learn does he Sam muttered annoyed as he turned on his heel towards G and pulled the younger man close by his shirt 

“my butt is gonna hurt for mmrph...” G's complaining was cut off as Sam pulled him into a kiss. G deepened the kiss as Sam pinned him to the car with his body one hand on his back the other...on his ass stuck to it like a leech. When they finally broke apart Sam stared into Callens icy blue eyes and then at the guy who was currently speeding off in his car.  
“mine” he said looking back at callen with adoration.  
Callen smiled “yours”


End file.
